Breakaway
by aZnPuNkStEr xP
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo's parents go to England, forcing them to go to Sakura's older cousin, Mei Ling's home in China. Mei Ling's friend also comes, bringing her younger brother, Syaoran, along. Will sparks fly when the two meet? [chap 6 up]
1. Grew Up in a Small Town

**Breakaway**

By: AzNpUnKsTeR xP

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It's all by CLAMP

Chapter One: Grew Up in a Small Town

Grew up in a small town   
And when the rain would fall down   
I'd just stare out my window   
Dreamin' of what could be   
And if I'd end up happy   
I would pray

Back in ancient China, there were two people who ruled wisely. They loved each other, but were extremely stubborn. Even so, they cared for each other nonetheless and many people looked up to their courage. Their names were Tao Hua and Xiao Lang. However, a clever person, whose identity was never known, toyed with their feelings for each other. In the end, they were both killed in a great battle among one another. It was rumored that the clever person was very close to Tao Hua and was also once very close to Xiao Lang.

Two thousand five hundred years later, these great people were reborn, but in different places. Pray the gods that they would one day meet.

---

"Sakura! Get down here!" Nadeshiko yelled and down the stairs, tumbled a girl around the age of 16 or so. Her short honey-colored hair covered her bright emerald eyes. She briskly ran up to her mother and politely asked, "Yeah?"

"Your cousin, Mei Ling - well her mother, actually - called just a couple minutes ago. She says that you can come to her place in China while your father and I go to England. You are going to leave tomorrow at 9 o' clock sharp." Nadeshiko said, looking pretty pleased. Sakura turned away in disgust. Mei Ling? Oh boy...what a wonderful year.

"Mother...must I go to Mei Ling's house? You know how she is..." Sakura pleaded, hoping that her mother wasn't serious. Her mother only smiled weakly.

"I am terribly sorry, dear Sakura, but you must. Nobody else can and your father needs to go to England for this job. It might be the turn of his life! You know he needs to do this..." Nadeshiko replied.

"What about Tomoyo??! She said I could come over!!!" Sakura pleaded, dropping all of her posture onto her knees, begging her mother.

"I suppose this would be some good news for you, my little cherry blossom. Tomoyo will be going to China with you." Nadeshiko replied brightly and Sakura's gloomy face lit up.

"We got a call two days ago from her father saying that he also got an application from England. Apparently, they might be working at the same place. And Mei Ling said that Tomoyo could come along, too. There's plenty of room in her...mansion." Nadeshiko added with a hint of envy.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sakura immediately ran over and opened it, revealing a very bouncy Tomoyo.

"Sakura! Did you hear??! We're going to China together!!!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura nodded happily and the two walked up to Nadeshiko. Tomoyo gave a friendly greeting and she smiled. "It's only going to be the three of us, right Ms. Kinomoto?"

Nadeshiko suddenly frowned and then replied, "I recalled that Mei Ling's friend is coming along, too. I believe that her friend is bringing her older brother, too."

Tomoyo's happy bounce suddenly drooped slightly, but then she once again began jumping around, singing, "We are going to China, we are going to Chinaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be all that bad after all. Little did she know that this was going to change her entire life.

---

"Bye mom...bye dad..." Sakura cried out while giving them hugs, "I hope you can get that job..."

"Don't worry, my little cherry blossom. I will try my best." Fujitaka answered and gave his precious daughter a big bear hug.

"Honey...be good and don't forget your manners. Say 'thank you' and 'please' whenever needed and if you get into any trouble you can always call me. Don't forget to ask to be excused whe-"

"Mom, I'll be okay. Don't worry about me, okay, mom?" Sakura begged and Nadeshiko couldn't help, but let a small smile shine through.

'_Oh, my little cherry blossom, please get along with Mei Ling and her friend. And most of all, please get along with Mei Ling_'_s friend_'_s brother..._' Nadeshiko thought worried as she gave her daughter one last hug before Sakura boarded the plane with Tomoyo.

"Do you think this trip will be worth it, Tomoyo...Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, but did an anime fall when she saw Tomoyo, who was too busy gazing at everything in the airplane like a 4-year-old. She had big bright blue stars rimmed with yellow in her eyes.

"Ooooo...look at those seatbelts! Awww...that is such a cute teddy bear on that TV...heehee..." Tomoyo squealed, marveling at just about everything. Sakura sighed.

'_If only I could be just as happy as Tomoyo is..._' Sakura thought gloomily as they sat down on their seats. Soon, the plane took off and they were heading to China.

.::.Meanwhile at Mei Ling's House.::.

"Mmmm..." Mei Ling mumbled as she felt him enter her. She grinned in the dark. This poor guy would be heartbroken right after this. All she needed was pleasure and now that she had it, she had no further use of him any longer.

'_What a waste_' Mei Ling thought as she gave a light scream when she reached her climax. The boy followed shortly after and pulled them under the covers as he slipped out of her.

'_At least he's good at this..._' Mei Ling smiled at this thought as she snuggled against the boy's firm chest and fell asleep.

An hour later, the doorbell rang. Mei Ling woke up in a start and so did the boy.

"Oh god." The boy said and jumped out of the bed. He quickly got dressed and Mei Ling quickly pulled on her clothes too. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top that had a low v-neck in the middle, showing her cleavage and a miniskirt that barely could hide her ass.

"You need to go now, Kristoff. Go before anyone sees you. Take the side door." Mei Ling commanded while pulling on her mini-skirt. Kristoff gave one last longing look at Mei Ling. His eyes went from her toes, to her head, and then finally her naked breasts and licked his lips. He quickly grabbed her and gave her a fiery kiss while feeling them. Mei Ling couldn't help, but moan and then pulled away quickly.

"GO!" She yelled and Kristoff took off. She ran to the door and opened it. She was pretty shocked to see Sakura and Tomoyo waiting impatiently at the door.

"Oh...hey Sakura. I guess this is Tomoyo, huh." Mei Ling said. Sakura only nodded and then went into the house with Tomoyo.

"WOW!!! This house is so big, you are so lucky Mei Ling!!!" Tomoyo squealed and Mei Ling smiled.

"Yeah...I guess so..." she said and then led them to their respective rooms. Tomoyo once again had big pink stars rimmed with purple in her eyes as she gazed at her room. Sakura only said a simple "Thank you" and then shut the door quietly.

"Xue Fang and her older brother will be coming tomorrow morning." Mei Ling said briskly in front of Sakura's door. Sakura instantly opened the door and asked, "Who?"

Mei Ling's eyes grew wide. "Xue Fang." She replied again and Sakura only nodded.

"What's her brother's name I mean." Sakura asked and Mei Ling shrugged.

"I dunno. I heard that he's a real hottie though." She simply stated and then Sakura nodded and then quietly closed the door again. Tired, she popped onto the bed and fell asleep.

**So, we find out that Mei Ling is a total slut.  Hope you like this chapter!  Okay...and also I really suck at remembering names so if I got any wrong, please please tell me!  Anyway, please review okay byebye!**

**rEyReY**


	2. And When the Rain Would Fall Down

Breakaway

By: aZnPuNkStEr xP

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS...not at all, never did, never will. Don't plan on it.

Mei fa-chan: Thank you for your review! It's good at least someone reads it, lol!

Just a note to some of you guys, I might fix the recaps slightly to make it better...heh.

Chapter Two: And When the Rain Would Fall Down

_"Xue Fang and her older brother will be coming tomorrow morning." Mei Ling said briskly in front of Sakura's closed door. Sakura instantly opened the door, as if interested, and asked, "Who?"_

_Mei Ling looked questioningly at Sakura. 'What an odd girl' She thought. "Xue Fang." She replied again and Sakura only nodded._

_"What's her brother's name I mean." Sakura asked and Mei Ling shrugged._

_"I dunno. I heard that he's a real hottie though." She simply stated. Then, she promptly skipped away and as Sakura quietly closed the door. Tired, she plopped onto the bed and fell asleep._

---

A/N: It will be Sakuras POV now 

Warm soft covers, fluffy soft pillows, nothing could be better than sleeping in on a comfy bed. I snuggled against my pillow, wanting to sleep longer; sleep was like a god's great gift.

"Sakura!" a voice yelled my name and my eyes fluttered open.

"Wha...where am I?" I wondered when I realized that the only thing I could possibly recognize was my own bed. My own bed floating in the air, an unsettling fog sweeping the...uh...air.

Suddenly, a dark shadow cascaded far beyond my able sight, but I could feel a presence appear. It was odd, but I felt drawn to the shadow. I slipped out of my bed and surprisingly was able to walk on the odd fog. But for some reason, I wasn't able to walk steadily, so I staggered towards the figure.

As I drew nearer, I could see the sketches of the stranger's face being to appear. Whoever this person was, he was also walking towards me until we were both face to face. I gasped. He seemed so familiar. Hazel brown hair fell carelessly over his chocolate brown eyes and he had a square jaw. He was sporting some ancient Chinese clothes and as he looked at me with something in his eyes, some kind of _feeling_, in his eyes, he whispered, "Tao Hua..."

"Tao...Hua...?" I asked questioningly as he tenderly raised a hand to caress my cheek. Then he leaned down and his soft lips brushed against mine.

But I couldn't look at his face any longer as everything swirled in front of me. I felt dizzy and as I began drowning in the darkness, all I could remember were those chocolate brown eyes...

---

Bright rays of sunshine greeted me as I lazily fluttered my eyes open. Tired, I looked around sleepily, not fully recognizing the room. I thought it was only because I was phasing out and probably was still half-asleep. Moments later, a person excitedly rapped at my door, and I remembered that I wasn't at home any longer. I was at Mei Ling's home in China, not Tomoeda, Japan. I yawned as I stumbled towards the door and slowly opened the door, but was quickly awakened by the sound of Tomoyo's rather...refreshing greeting.

"Well, how do you like China??!"Tomoyo squealed and her black hair flew around wildly, just as excited as she was.

"Tomoyo...we haven't even left this house since we arrived at the airport..."I grumbled. The perkiness was slowly getting on my nerves, even though Tomoyo was my closest friend in the world. Ah, morning grumpiness.

I stumbled back onto the bed and hid under the covers, wishing that I were once again asleep. Who was that boy? The thought of him made goosebumps crawl up and down my arm.

While I was deep in thought, Tomoyo slowly crossed the room and sat down on my bed, thinking hard. What an instant mood change...

"You know...I had a really weird dream last night, and I can't stop thinking about it..." Tomoyo murmured and interested, I turned towards her and asked, "Yeah?"

"Well, I dreamt that I was in my room, designing some clothing – it looked really good by the way – and suddenly, I felt some presence behind me. I turned around and there was this boy...he had blue hair and glasses and blue-ish eyes and wow...he was really dreamy..." Tomoyo gushed.

"But then, for some reason, he called me...I dunno, wo de xiao tou ma yo..." Tomoyo's eyebrows then furrowed and she looked questioningly at me.

"What does that mean?" She asked and her gaze was fixated upon the ceiling, a finger on her chin. I shrugged hopelessly. It sounded Chinese all right, but I could not pinpoint what it meant...It was like "my something..."

"Come on, Tomoyo. Let's go downstairs. Mei Ling probably already left the house and so we can eat by ourselves." I said while getting up and stretching my aching muscles.

"What would a girl like her be doing so early?" Tomoyo asked as she, too, got off of my bed. We both went out of the room, and blindly roamed around the house, er...mansion. Finally we stumbled into the dining hall, greeted by a looooooong dining table.

Tomoyo squealed at such a grand sight as her eyes turned into the traditional starry look.

"Woooooow!!! This place is so grand!!! It feels like as if we're princesses in a castle!!!" Excited, she quickly sat down, as if forgetting the weird dream she had that morning. I promptly pulled out my chair and sat down next to her.

Immediately, five servants entered from a side door and bowing they chanted, "Mistress Tomoyo and Mistress Sakura, what would you like for breakfast?" _Wow. Seemed like Mei Ling lived a pretty comfortably life._

"Um...just some cereal please..." I said and Tomoyo nodded adding, "Same thing for me."

"What type of cereal would you like?" One of the servants asked. _Geez. A very comfortable life._

"Um..." Tomoyo said while staring off into space. "Cocoa Puffs?" (A/N: I happen to be eating that at the moment, so it fits all and all ;;)

"What kind of milk would you like?" Another servant asked, keeping his head extremely low. Personally, I couldn't help but wish that they would lift up their heads. But I didn't want to get them in trouble so I just promptly shut my mouth and let Tomoyo do all the talking.

"Just one percent, please." She replied. (A/N: Cocoa Puffs with one percent milk.)

"Size?" Another servant asked. _Now that is just downright crazy._

"Um...normal?" Tomoyo asked confused. Since when did you have size in **_cereal_**?

The servants all just nodded and exited the room. Moments later, they came back with the food, all in very intricate bowls and much more.

"We hope you enjoy your meal." The servant said while bowing. It was a girl, short pink hair falling before her face. She gasped and retied her hair and then bowed again and said, "I am terribly sorry, Mistress Tomoyo and Mistress Sakura. Please forgive my messiness."

"It's okay. " Tomoyo said while comforting her. The girl looked up with slightly tear-filled eyes and then quickly wiped them away, begging for mercy for crying. Then she quickly ran out of the room, leaving us with our extremely fancy cereal. It seemed as if Mei Ling treated her servants terribly.

---

After Tomoyo and I ate, we just wandered around the room carelessly. Sometimes, the two of us got lost, sometimes, we stumbled into a dead end and had to turn around. If I didn't know any better, I would've guessed that this was a maze more than a mansion.

Soon after, the doorbell rang and we rushed wildly and blindly around the house to the door. But before we got there, a servant had already opened the door. A girl slightly older than us came in, her brown floppy curls bouncing merrily around. She gave a weird look at Tomoyo and me before yelling, "WE HAVE ARRIVED!" I wasn't sure whether that my eardrums would be okay or not by the time I came back to Japan.

Following behind her, two boys slowly came in. I could tell that they thought of themselves extremely cool by the way that they slowly walked with the shoulder glide. Both were extremely handsome, a rugged look framing their faces. But only one really stood out as I kept my gaze tightly locked onto his face.

_He was the kind, handsome boy from my dream..._

He walked as if in a slow fashion and stopped in the middle of the room. As if feeling my gaze burning into the back of his head, full of luscious hazel hair, he turned around and shot me what at first seemed as if it was a confused look, and then turned into a glare.

"What are you looking at." He growled menacingly.

_Okay...maybe not kind..._ I thought.

"Nothing." I shot back, feeling my face grow hot.

"Whatever." He said while shrugging. The girl, whom I guessed as Xue Fang, shot him a death glare that the boy just disregarded.

"You must excuse my little brother, Xiao Lang." She said, while shooting him another glare. "He gets a bit...arrogant sometimes." I smiled lightly and then replied, "It's alright. "

I peered over at Tomoyo who looked nervously at the other boy. Navy blue hair carelessly fell in front of his piercing dark blue eyes like the ocean. He seemed as though he was thoroughly bored of the thought of being here.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I-it...It's that boy from my dreams..." she whispered frightfully. He, too, walked in a slow fashion towards the center of the foyer and stopped. He turned around towards Tomoyo and gave her a look, I couldn't decipher what the look was saying. It seemed to have multiple meanings.

But either way, it seemed as though that our dreams have both awaken into reality.

**Hm...Seems as though Syaoran is a bit cold. Wonder what might've happened before. Don't forget to R/R!**

**rEyReY**


	3. I'd Just Stare Out My Window

Breakaway 

By: AzNpUnKsTeR xP

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS! Kapeesh? Kapeesh.**

Randy the Random Wasn't Me: Thank you soooo much for your review! Wow, that was a really huge compliment! I'll try to keep the characters not OOC (by the way, does that mean out of character? I kinda am...behind...lol)!! Thank you!!!

Mei fa-chan: I'm gonna keep on writing! Haha, thank you so much for your review!

Oh, I just thought of something. I got the idea from "The Princess and the Pauper". It's a really good book by the way. I don't know if I can keep this up and it might be a tad bit...okay, VERY, confusing, but I'm going to go from third person perspective, then Sakura's POV, then Syaoran's POV. Or would that be annoying? I'll just do that for this chapter, but if you don't like it, tell me.

Chapter Three: I'd Just Stare Out My Window

_((Sakura's POV))_

_"Are you okay, Tomoyo?" I asked her and she nodded._

_"I-it...It's that boy from my dreams..." she whispered frightfully. He, too, walked in a slow fashion towards the center of the foyer and stopped. He turned around towards Tomoyo and gave her a look, I couldn't decipher what the look was saying. It seemed to have multiple meanings._

_But either way, it seemed as though that our dreams have both awaken into reality._

---

((Syaoran's POV))

"Hey, Xiao Lang." Eriol whispered into my ear. He seemed a bit nervous as he gave a look back to the two girls behind us. He quickly snapped back and then whispered, "They are looking at me...Xiao Lang, they are LOOKING AT ME!"

I looked over at him with a raised brow and then replied coolly, "So?" He nervously glanced at me and then whispered, "And they are both really cute."

Slowly, I craned my neck back casually to look at the girls. I secretly hoped that they weren't staring our direction. Luckily, they weren't looking at us any longer. Instead, they were chatting among themselves quietly and I was quite relieved for that fact.

I stared at both of the girls; they both really were quite attractive. However, one of the girls really stood out to me. I couldn't exactly figure out why, but she just really got to me. Her auburn hair, those green eyes, wow, those eyes were so captivating. I felt myself giving in to those emerald eyes, those deep orbs, the kind of eyes that just peered right into your soul.

"Hey Xiao Lang...Xiao Lang!" Eriol called while nudging me. My head instantly snapped towards him and then I rapidly shook my head.

"Yeah?" I asked while shaking those thoughts from my head. That girl was definitely getting to me.

((Flashback))

_I was just sitting at my bed, bored. Sis told me that I was going to go to Mei Ling's oh so wonderful, big, and gorgeous house today. Oh joy. One of her slutty friend's house. Exactly what I needed to liven up my boring life. Then again, Xue Fang told me that I could bring someone with me. Thank god she let me do that. Of course, I had chosen Eriol. He would understand my life. But then of course Xue Fang would never understand-_

_"XIAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOW LAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" A familiar, but annoying sound floated up the stairs. Angrily, I flung open the door and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" to greet not only my sister, but my mother as well. She gave me a surprised look and then sternly said, "I do NOT want you to use that kind of language while you are in my house!" I nodded, my face looking at the ground, an evident blush signaling humiliation crawling up my face._

It's spelled Xiao Lang, but when you pronounce it, it's Shiaow Lang. So, as a result, you have that big OWWW sound at the end when you enunciate his name in Chinese.

_"Now, Xiao Lang. Since you are going to stay at Mei Ling's house for the following weeks, I want you to understand these rules." My mom began. Oh joy, I would love to hear some regulations of the Mei Ling house._

_"One, remember your manners. Mei Ling is a person of high-class and she probably cannot tolerate any such of that." Figures, she'd probably faint if she saw a strand of hair that's out of place._

_"Two, don't do anything inappropriate. I know that you are a growing boy, Xiao Lang, but you must understand that I do not want you getting drunk or doing other certain...things." What was THAT supposed to mean???_

_"Last but not least, I want you to respect Mei Ling's cousin, Sakura Kinomoto. I believe she is bringing a friend along and I advise you to respect her, too." My mother said looking at me straight in the eye. I secretly shivered. It wasn't a very comfortable thing to have your mom stare at you like that._

_"Yes, mother..." I replied and walked off. Oh boy, what a wonderful year. Staying at a house with 3 sluts and your petty annoying sister. Little did I know that this was to change the way I saw myself, the world, and most of all, other people._

((End of Flashback))

"Hey Xiao Lang...Xiao Lang??! God, it's like you don't have ears anymore." Eriol said while shaking me rather violently. While having that flashback, I did not even notice the fact that I walked all the way upstairs into a room, which was supposedly mine.

"Sorry, Eriol. What were you saying?" I asked while walking over to the bed. I could hear the distinct voice of my sister screaming at a maid, demanding where Mei Ling was. Apparently, the idiotic girl left to go shopping.

Eriol stood at the doorway, looking quite worried. Sighing, I sat down and buried my face into my hands.

"Sorry, man. I am so fazed out today..." I murmured. Eriol's expression only became more worried and he walked over and sat on the floor.

"I was asking you what you thought about that girl." He began, looking at nothing in particular. Could he be falling for that pret- emerald-eyed girl, too? I mean, could he be falling for that green-eyed annoying kid? Or was it that other one, with the black hair?

"Which one?" I questioned, looking up at Eriol.

He shook his head and then replied, "You know...the one with those purple eyes and pretty long black hair..." Oh. So it was the one with the black hair.

"What about her?" I asked again. Some annoyance seemed to flash across Eriol's glasses, almost seemingly as a warning. Quite frightened, I racked my brains and remembered his question, so I quickly replied, "Yeah, she's okay...did you find her name?"

"I think it was-"

"TOOOOOOOMOOOOOOOYOOOOOOO!!!" a high pitched scream filled the entire mansion and I quickly plugged my ears. Looking at the doorway, I saw a girl quickly run by in very odd-looking clothing. After a couple of minutes, I saw her coming back from the opposite direction dragging that girl with the amethyst eyes and black hair, which I guessed to be Tomoyo. I looked at the one that was dragging Tomoyo and realized that it was that girl I saw downstairs at the foyer with the auburn hair and those deep emerald eyes.

She was wearing the oddest clothing. It was a tight-fitting dress that went up to around mid-thigh. The dress was purple and yellow and she was wearing fishnet stockings, a jester hat, and jester shoes.

It looked so funny that I began cracking up. The girl looked at me angrily and then shouted, "What the hell is so funny!" It wasn't exactly a question, it was more of a demand. Wow, that girl sure had guts. If only she knew who I was, heir to the Li Clan.

When I calmed down, I replied, "Your outfit...if you can call it one." This time, she wasn't exactly angry, but Tomoyo sure was. Red-faced and teary-eyed, she began shouting at me, calling me every bad thing there was on Earth. From pig-nosed to duck-footed. I didn't know there was such a thing.

After Tomoyo stormed out calling both Eriol and me "jerks", the girl looked at me sympathetically.

"You shouldn't have said that. She worked really hard on this outfit and you just insulted it. That was really mean." She said. Although her tone was soft, her voice was coated with malice and disgust. I suddenly felt guilty.

_Argh, Syaoran! How can you let this girl make you feel guilty? It wasn't even a good outfit! Obviously, Tomoyo has no sense in clothing!...Oi, poor Eriol...falling for THAT girl..._

Glaring at the girl, I spat, "Well, it wasn't a good outfit, so why should I like it? And it makes you look really stupid."

A flash of hurt went through her face and I felt a pang of regret. At first silence was all that there was. Then, tension filled the air and I felt even worse.

"Whatever, you...jerk." She said. "I don't know why I thought that you of all people could be nice. At least your blue-eyed friend there didn't make any nasty remarks about Tomoyo's outfit. Obviously, he was forced to come along with you. I mean, who would want to spend some time with _you_?"

Ouch, that really hurt.

With that she stomped off. I looked over at Eriol, who glared at me.

"OH GREAT!" he shouted, hands flying in the air. "Now Tomoyo HATES me! And what did I do, may I ask? NOTHING!"

"You like her or something?" I asked, although I fully knew he did, looking at Eriol, who was breathing in and out, trying to debate whether he should try punching me or not. But all in all, he knew that he couldn't even touch me before flying through the wall.

Eriol only shot me a glare and then replied, "How can I? She HATES me. Get the picture? HATES ME! And why?" He paused as if waiting for me to answer. When I didn't, he shouted, "Because _YOU_ had to open _YOUR_ BIG MOUTH and make fun of _HER_ taste in clothing! And now _she_ thinks that _I_ think the same way!"

I said nothing except for a simple, "Sorry." The tension in the air began settling down and soon, Eriol's breathing was slowing down back to normal.

When Eriol finally calmed down, he quietly said, "I'll go to my room now. Meet you at dinner. Call me."

Then, he left me in my silent room as I plopped down onto the bed. Oh great. Now the whole world seemed against me. And what did I do? Just open my big mouth.

I dunno where this is going...I'm serious. I really have no idea. But all in all, seems like everyone hates Syaoran now...poor him. Remember, review!!! ;;

**rEyReY**


	4. Dreaming of What Could Be

Breakaway 

By: AzNpUnKsTeR xP

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. No, not apart of it. Not a single piece of paper or anything close to that.

Randy the Random Wasn't Me: I must say, with your reviews, it really helps me improve my work. And I am really glad!! I have no clue where I got that outfit, it just popped into my mind because it seemed like something that Tomoyo would do. And yeah, I agree, Eriol does need some shaping up...I'm just not really sure how I can fix him up because sadly, I don't really know his personality because I never really read/watched that part when he comes in --;;. So, I just try to create him based upon how he looks...which isn't very easy...

lily: Thank you! I love reviews!! :)

Mei fa-chan: Lol, you keep reviewing and that's just like...GREAT!!! Sorry this one took so long to get out...I'm just that slow --;;

Chapter Four: Dreaming of What Could Be

_((Syaoran's POV))_

_I said nothing except for a simple, "Sorry." The tension in the air began settling down and soon, Eriol's breathing was slowing down back to normal._

_When Eriol finally calmed down, he quietly said, "I'll go to my room now. Meet you at dinner. Call me."_

_Then, he left me in my silent room as I plopped down onto the bed. Oh great. Now the whole world seemed against me. And what did I do? Just open my big mouth._

---

((Third-Person POV))

"ARGH!!!" A cry of disgust roared through the gigantic mansion, causing everyone to be aware that somebody in that house was definitely angry.

Sakura paced back and forth in the room, punching the walls from time to time. Tomoyo only sat on the bed, huffing and puffing, letting the air go in and out of her lungs. Tension hung dangerously in the air and Sakura seemed extremely annoyed.

When she punched the wall for the umpteenth time, creating a loud booming sound, Tomoyo asked timidly, "Hey, Saku? Can you please not do that?"

A rather loud, heaving sigh came from Sakura as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Tomoyo. She smiled weakly and put an arm around her best friend as Tomoyo also sighed.

"Sakura?" A sharp squeak came from Tomoyo, which was quite odd. But Sakura paid no heed and instead, she just turned and replied, "Yeah?"

"Do you...do you think that the clothing, no wait _stuff_, because it can't possibly be _clothing_...do you think that the _stuff_ I make are horrible?" The question seemed to just tumble right out of Tomoyo's mouth as though she kept it inside her since time began.

Sakura was taken aback by this question. She looked carefully at Tomoyo, whose face represented pure hatred and malice at none other, but that baka, Syaoran.

"No, they're anything, but horrible. Tomoyo, it's just your sense of style. That makes you separate from all the others in a good way. Don't listen to that baka, Tomoyo. He's nothing, but a load of good-for-nothing trouble." Sakura answered sincerely and Tomoyo glanced up at her best friend. Tears of happiness rimmed her amethyst eyes and she gave Sakura a big fat bear hug.

"And that other baka, with the blue hair." Tomoyo added, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Nah..." Sakura replied, while twirling her short hair. "He was nice...I think he likes you, Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo's eyes grew wide and a blush began crawling across her face. She shook her head violently and her amethyst eyes looked away from Sakura's emerald ones.

"Ew, no! Sakuuuuraaaaaaa..." Tomoyo shrieked while Sakura began laughing.

"Calm down Tomoyo, I'm just kidding...but seriously. He didn't do anything. It was only that baka, Xiao Lang, Syaoran...whatever his name is. I mean, think about it." Sakura's voice turned to a slightly more serious tone. "Eriol, I think that that's his name at least, said nothing bad about your outfit. In fact, he didn't say a thing at all."

Tomoyo sighed. She knew that Sakura was right, but why did she feel so against him?

"Okay, Saku. I'll give him a chance. But that's only because you said I should..." Tomoyo's eyes suddenly turned into those familiar yellow stars rimmed with pink.

"So," she squealed, "Can I make you another outfit?"

If anybody heard a loud thud, it was because Sakura fell off the bed and crashed onto the floor.

At that same moment, the doorbell rang. Curious, Sakura sat up and with Tomoyo, opened the door slightly and peeked out, right towards the front entrance. The door opened and in rushed a very hyper, yet sophisticated-looking Mei Ling.

"I AM HOME!!!" She exclaimed while running up the stairs. At that same instant, Xue Fang burst out from her room and tumbled down the stairs and embraced Mei Ling. Sakura snickered. Tomoyo looked down at Sakura.

"XIAAAAAAOOOOOOOOW LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!" Xue Fang shouted. Sounds of mumbling and grumbling were the reply, slowly snaking its way out of Syaoran's door.

"LI XIAO LANG GET DOWN HERE INSTANTLY!!!" Xue Fang demanded, her voice very stern and scary. Sakura shivered. Tomoyo looked down at Sakura.

(A/N: It's so interesting. Li is a very popular last name in China, but Xiao Lang, a.k.a. Little Wolf, isn't...I mean, it's not very "practical", you could say. Anyway, back to the story.)

"WHADDYA WANT YOU STUPID HAG!" Syaoran's voice rising. At that moment, Xue Fang stormed up to his room and flung open the door. 5 seconds later, she was dragging the poor helpless boy down the stairs by the back of the collar of his shirt. Sakura choked down a laugh. Tomoyo looked down at Sakura.

"Why hello there, Syaoran. Your sister told me a lot about you. Said that you were stupid and horrible...but it doesn't seem to be that way...you seem like a really nice guy..." Mei Ling began to talk, slurring her words. Sakura gagged. Tomoyo looked down at Sakura.

"Whatever, ni zhe ge da ben dan." (Whatever, you big idiot) Syaoran spat back. Xue Fang slapped Syaoran on the back, causing him to cough.

"What did he say?" Mei Ling asked questionably. An eyebrow shot up and her ruby eyes were beginning to turn to a fierce, demanding look, sending a chill down your spine.

"She doesn't know Chinese?" Sakura whispered as quietly as possible. Tomoyo simply shrugged.

Coughing, Xue Fang quickly replied, "The baka says that you're a really beautiful girl."

Shocked, Syaoran shouted, "NO I DID NOT!!! I CALLED HER A -"

Xue Fang quickly clamped her hand over his mouth. He angrily bit on it, causing Xue Fang to loosen her hold and cry out. She gave a menacing glare at Syaoran and stomped downstairs towards the kitchen, but he paid no heed. Right now, he had other things on his mind. Mei Ling smiled and began her advance on Syaoran. Sakura pretended to cough. Tomoyo looked down at Sakura.

"So..." she purred while grabbing his arm, pressing it again her chest. Syaoran began backing up. "What did you say then?"

"I called you an idiot. That's what." Syaoran spat at her while pulling his arm out of her grasp. Mei Ling smirked.

"An idiot? I may not know Chinese even though I live in China, but that doesn't mean that I'm not what you desire..." she replied slowly, taking hold of his arm and once again, pressing it against her chest harder than last time.

Syaoran obviously wasn't falling for Mei Ling's sex kitten trap. He once again released his arm from her grasp and savagely rubbed it with his other hand while backing up the stairs. His face wasn't annoyed like how he was when he first came out, being dragged by Xue Fang. Instead, it seemed disgusted like as if he was covered in a pile of cow dung. If looks could kill, Mei Ling would be dead.

"Look you...you whore. Stay away from me. It's not like I haven't been through this trash before and I plan to not date or even meet anyone like that ever again. Maybe some other desperate guys will do anything for you, but me, I'm not desperate so count me out." He hissed through his teeth, his chocolate eyes dangerously flashing.

"Haha." Mei Ling laughed giddily. "Little Syaoran's trying to be a big grown man...but you aren't are you?" She began advancing on Syaoran again as he backed up further.

"You don't get it do you? I'm telling you, stay away from-" Syaoran's words were immediately cut off when Mei Ling made a surprising grab at him and her lips crashed right down onto his. His eyes were wide open with surprise.

"Oh...oh my god...I think I'm gonna be sick..." Sakura tried to force more words out, but darkness began consuming her as she fell to the floor. Tomoyo screamed, bringing everyone's attention to her.

Ew...Mei Ling kissed Syaoran. Yuck ::throws up:: Kill me xD, but first review!!! 

**rEyReY**


	5. And If I'd End up Happy

**Breakaway**

**By: AzNpUnKsTeR xP**

**Disclaimer: Time and again, I say, I don't own CCS. Wish I did.**

**Okay, couple things. Firstly, wow, I did not update in loads of time. So…big sorry to everybody who read this. If anybody read this.**

**Randy the Random Wasn't Me: You're right, that was strange. After I read it again a while later, Mei Ling seems to be quite an odd and stupid character. I'll see if I can shape her up a bit. :) Oh, and I think I kinda know Eriol now. Isn't he kind of...I dunno, slick yet funny? oO; I'm not really sure. But anywhoo...hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Mei fa-chan: Ahaha, thanks for your review!**

**Kawii: And thank you for not killing me. :) You literally saved me.**

**Chapter 5: And If I'd End up Happy**

_"Look you...you whore. Stay away from me. It's not like I haven't been through this trash before and I plan to not date or even meet anyone like that ever again. Maybe some other desperate guys will do anything for you, but me, I'm not desperate so count me out." He hissed through his teeth, his chocolate eyes dangerously flashing._

_"Haha." Mei Ling laughed giddily. "Little Syaoran's trying to be a big grown man...but you aren't are you?" She began advancing on Syaoran again as he backed up further._

_"You don't get it do you? I'm telling you, stay away from-" Syaoran's words were immediately cut off when Mei Ling made a surprising grab at him and her lips crashed right down onto his. His eyes were wide open with surprise._

_"Oh...oh my god...I think I'm gonna be sick..." Sakura tried to force more words out, but darkness began consuming her as she fell to the floor. Tomoyo screamed, bringing everyone's attention to her._

---

(A/N: I have realized that this is supposed to be Sakura's POV, but since she has fainted...well...let's just do third person until she's awakened. :D)

Realizing what just happened, Tomoyo immediately shut and locked the door. Outside, there were bangs and shouts at Tomoyo to open the door. But Tomoyo ignored them and instead, she slowly dragged Sakura with all her might towards the bed.

"Sa...ku...ra...Why do you have to be so goddamn heavy!" Tomoyo complained through gritted teeth as she arduously pulled Sakura.

When she finally managed to plop Sakura onto the bed, she heard some clicking noises at the door and it suddenly burst open and a rather frantic Eriol and Xue Fang burst in followed by Syaoran and Mei Ling.

"Tomoyo? What happened?" Eriol asked while looking around the room in a bewildered manner. When his eyes landed on an unconscious Sakura, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked questioningly at Tomoyo.

"Um...well, she kinda, um...fainted." Tomoyo stumbled over her words while trying to make it look like they never eavesdropped.

In the background, Mei Ling's eyebrow shot up and Xue Fang pouted.

"What's there to faint over for?" Eriol asked suspiciously.

"Is it any of your business?" snapped Tomoyo.

Eriol, obviously caught by surprise, was suddenly was in a loss for words. His mouth just hung there, open, no sound coming out. When he finally caught himself, he just stared incredulously at Tomoyo.

"I think it would be, since you are in Mei Ling's household..." he stated carefully.

"Yeah, well, there's privacy in every room." Tomoyo shot back.

"So caring is something bad, huh." Eriol argued.

This time, Tomoyo was the one who was caught by surprise. She eyed Eriol for a moment. Then she decided to reply.

"Fine. Um...well, Sakura has this medical issue that she, uh...she faints from time to time. So she needs lots of care. And well, um, we were talking in the room and she suddenly _fainted_ and err...fell off the bed so um...I screamed." Tomoyo quickly replied, making up the story at the top of her head.

"Also," she continued, "Sakura well...uhh...Sakura needs somebody with her at all times...in case if she faints again that is. And so, er... that's why I came along."

When she finished she patted Sakura on the head with a fake sympathetic look and sighed. Meanwhile, Eriol stared at Tomoyo, debating where to give her the benefit of doubt or not.

He finally sighed and said, "Okay then. Does she need more company in case if she faints again?"

"Um..." Tomoyo was shocked by the question.

_What should I say?_ Tomoyo thought. _Maybe I should say yes. Sakura did say I should give Eriol a chance. But what's the point? And why should he care so much?_

"Uhh…maybe." Tomoyo simply answered.

"Oh okay then." Eriol replied. "Syaoran and I can help then."

"Wouldn't that be volunteering, Eriol." Syaoran murmured through gritted teeth. Eriol simply shrugged and waited for Tomoyo's answer.

_Oh crap. _Tomoyo thought. _Syaoran too? I can't just say no...that's pretty rude. Arrrgghhh._

_Damn! Why did I have to open my big mouth?_ Eriol thought._ Now she's probably figured it all out._

"Um..sure, why not." Tomoyo said carefully.

"Hey! Don't _I_ get a say in this!" Mei Ling demanded. Tomoyo looked questioningly at her as she continued, "I say it's okay for Eriol, but not for Syaoran. If he does that, then he won't have any time to spend with me. And I want every moment with-"

"On second thought..." Syaoran interrupted, "Is it okay that I watch over Kinomoto here, too?"

Meiling suddenly stopped and gaped at Syaoran, seemingly hurt. She began to look serious, as if thinking hard. Finally, she looked up with a bright smile on her face.

"Fine. I'll watch over her, too." She said happily.

"Um..." Tomoyo slowly said, "Well, we don't need that many people looking after her. 2 – 3 people is more than enough."

_Saku probably won't want her watching over her and being all kissy with Syaoran._ Tomoyo confirmed.

Mei Ling looked shocked for a moment, then regained composure and glared at Tomoyo.

"Fine then." She hissed. "I see how it is. You just want these two all to yourself."

Offended, Tomoyo immediately replied, "I never said that! They volunteered themselves first! If you volunteered first, then I would've let -"

"Save it, you Japanese pauper." Mei Ling sneered and stalked off, Xue Fang close at her heels.

Tomoyo plopped onto the bed and buried her head in her hands.

"What have I done..." she moaned.

Eriol sat down next to her and patted her back while Syaoran stared indifferently at the two. Then he looked at Sakura and made a face.

_It's so stupid how she's so weak, but acts so tough. Pathetic._ He thought as he sat down on the floor. _She should just be a quiet little girl, like how every girl should be. And definitely not like Qing Ting_.

He shivered as her name passed through his mind and shook his head. That was in the past. Only the past...

"Uhhh..." A weak cry from Sakura grabbed everybody's attention as she slowly sat up and looked around.

--((Sakura's POV))

"Huh?" Pangs and dizziness clouded my mind as I tried to focus my vision, which was black with flashing lights. My stomach was doing flips and my head was hurting like hell.

"Sakura! You're okay!" A cheery and relieved voice suddenly burst out and I was enveloped by a warm hug. Most likely Tomoyo. I smiled lightly, happy to know that my best friend was nearby.

"Hey Moyo, can you wait a moment? My vision's still a bit cloudy..." I murmured, or at least tried to.

"What? Sorry, you're mumbling..." Tomoyo said carefully.

"Can you wait? I can't really see." I said again, more loudly this time. I leaned back onto the bed, closed my eyes, and shook my head vigorously. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw were cold chocolate-colored eyes. Thinking that I was incorrectly seeing Tomoyo for Syaoran, I shook my head again and stared at him more carefully.

"Why are you staring at me like that." He spat. "You're always looking at me like as if I'm some long lost person who popped out of your dream or something."

_Ahaha...very funny. Scarily enough, it's like you did, but had a personality twist while you were at it._ I thought darkly.

"Sakura, are you okay?" a timid voice asked. I looked over and saw Tomoyo and I hugged her gratefully.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said and tried letting go, but Tomoyo quickly held on.

"Saku, I need to tell you something." She whispered as though she had something important to say. I nodded and then Tomoyo turned towards the guys.

"Eriol...Syaoran? Um...I have something to discuss with Sakura. The topic we were talking about before she fainted...Don't worry, she'll be okay." Tomoyo quickly said and gave me a sideglance for me to not say anything. I dutifully kept my mouth shut as the two boys nodded and left the room.

When the left, I turned to Tomoyo questioningly. She quickly retied her hair and looked at me seriously.

"Sakura, look. I just told them a bunch of bullshit about your health to explain why you had fainted." Tomoyo whispered so that if the guys outside were eavesdropping, they wouldn't hear. "You have a stupid medical condition where you would constantly faint and that somebody has to take care of you constantly. I don't know why they bought it, but now those two will also stay with you a lot. It's stupid, I know, and I'm sorry, but there was nothing to say. I tried to keep quiet, but they made me say something and-"

"It's okay," I replied, smiling lightly. Although that was a bit to take in, I understood that she was in a crisis so I couldn't exactly blame her. But couldn't she make up a better story? "I understand, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled and then said, "The guys must be waiting. Let's let them in."

I nodded and as I was walking to the door, a loud bell suddenly rang. Was it the doorbell? Or something else?

"Hm..sounds like the dinner bell." Tomoyo muttered. "Lets go."

Quickly, we raced down the stairs, and twisted and turned our way to the dining hall. When we reached there, I accidentally let out a loud gasp. There on the long table was a stretch of all these delicious Italian Gourmet Foods that I've never eaten before. I was pretty used to Japanese food, of course. Unagi Don all the way!

"Tonight's Italian Night." Said a voice that I preferred to not hear said matter-a-factly. "And then afterward, we're supposed to have a group activity thing. House Tradition."

Tomoyo and I just simply nodded and took our seats near the end of the table. Soon, Eriol and Syaoran, followed by a scolding Xue Fang, came in and took their seats on the opposite end. Mei Ling, of course, tried to sit next to Syaoran, but when he kept on moving around the gigantic table, she finally gave up and just sat next to Xue Fang, who glared at Syaoran for being so stubborn. Inside, I smirked at Mei Ling, but at the same time, sympathized. He was being pretty blunt about the fact that he didn't like her one bit.

After we ate our respective foods, Mei Ling led us through more hallways and such till we reached a large game room. Although I hated to admit it, the room was spectacular. There were 3 pool tables, 4 treadmills and more workout instruments, a large pool with a Jacuzzi and diving board, 2 air hockey tables, a circle of couches, 2 foosball table, and even a sauna!

"Whoo..." Eriol whistled as he gazed the room and Tomoyo sported the usual starry gaze. Syaoran stared indifferently at the room, although he seemed quite impressed. Or maybe he was. I can't tell. Xue Fang was giggling crazily and jumped all around, which was quite annoying.

"Here." Mei Ling said as she quickly walked to the circle of couches. She didn't seem all that proud of the room, which bugged me. Didn't she know how lucky she was! But we all followed her and sat down on the couches. Tomoyo and me on one, Eriol and Syaoran on another, and Mei Ling and Xue Fang on another one.

"Okay, you guys." Mei Ling said. "This is the game room. You guys can come here anytime you like, I don't mind at all. It's for everyone to use. But, please, keep it clean.

"Also, from time to time, we have a group activity thing, always games, which will be held here. Nobody can back out. Basically mean's you're chicken. The games will vary from day to day, but I'd say today's game will be particularly fun, since I picked it out just for today."

I couldn't help, but feel rather excited. What game could it possibly be?

"What game?" Eriol asked, quite interested.

At this Mei Ling smirked.

"Spin the bottle."

--

**Oooh wow. Now what's gonna happen? I wonder...**

**Ahaha, you won't find out, unless if you review! And thank you for reading this . :)**

**rEyReY**


	6. I Would Pray

**Breakaway**

**By: AzNpUnKsTeR xP**

**I was so amazed to get 3 reviews after only one day! Believe me, it was amazing. D**

**Shamanking lover: Yes, quite interesting. I hope you like what turns out, I'm currently thinking of having something quite odd, yet magical (not literally) happening. :D**

**FictionRose: Wow! Thank you so much! That was super duper encouring. **

**x0kAwAiix0****: Heehee, thanks. :3**

**Chapter 6: I Would Pray**

_"Also time to time, we have a group activity thing- always games- which will be held here. Nobody can back out. Basically mean's you're chicken. The games will vary from day to day, but I'd say today's game will be particularly fun, since I picked it out just for today."_

_I couldn't help, but feel rather excited. What game could it possibly be?_

_"What game?" Eriol asked, quite interested._

_At this, Mei Ling smirked._

_"Spin the bottle."_

--

((Syaoran's POV)) (A/N: Oh yes, this will be quite interesting...)

Silence suddenly hung over the large room as we all just gaped at Mei Ling. The little slut was smirking victoriously as she eyed every single person.

I couldn't help but feel aggravated. She already kissed me, if you could actually call it one. It was more like, force-your-lips-on-mine-because-you're-incredibly-hot. Yes, I know, I'm charming. Absolutely charming. But sometimes, my wondrous charms do get annoying. Not many people like too much attention. Unwanted attention.

When it seemed as though, most peoples' minds began resuming their usual work, they all blinked and spattered, their mouths moving around in circles, debating what they should say.

"Pff pa-WHAT!" I spat. "Spin the bottle!"

Ohhh...Mei Ling was definitely gonna get it.

Mei Ling only triumphantly grinned at me and replied with that silly grin on her face, "Yes, spin the bottle."

Unknown anger flamed within me and I only rolled my eyes.

"Ooo, Xiao Lang's blushing..." my stupid sister teased. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. I just kept glaring and glaring until my eyelids hurt.

"Yeah right." I replied coolly. "What's there to blush over? All of you girls are ugly whores anyway."

At this, Xue Fang glowered at me, ready to kill. The auburn-head and raven-head's faces turned stony while Eriol gave me a hard nudge that dug deep into my ribs. Mei Ling however, giggled.

"Silly Syaoran. He's too shy to say that I'm pretty." She giddily purred. I shook my head in disgust and sighed. That girl was far too stupid to understand anything. If she didn't live in this mansion, she would be doomed.

"Whatever." The auburn-haired girl replied rather coldly. "Let's get on with this stupid game."

"It's not stupid." Mei Ling argued. "It's a game of kisses and love."

"There is no love in this room except for the fact that you're so kissy with Syaoran." She shot back. Woah, harsh. "Anyway," she sighed, "Let's just quickly get it over with."

"Okay then." Mei Ling confirmed. "We'll begin now. But first...the bottle."

She quickly snapped her fingers and yelled, "Bandor! The bottle!"

Immediately, an old-aged man came in with a try in his hand. On the tray was a normal coke bottle. The butler bowed in front of Mei Ling as she gladly took the bottle.

"Now..." Mei Ling said, "We begin."

She set the bottle down and spun it. At first, it rapidly spun and flew around. The raven-haired girl bent down and looked at it with wide eyes. As the bottle slowed down, I could feel my heart beat rapidly.

_Oh please don't let it be me..._I thought.

Then the bottle slowed down. To me. My heart stopped.

_Please no no no no..._

Then it went to Eriol. He suddenly flinched and stared at it, as if wanting to use psychic powers to move the bottle. But it did move, and landed on...Xue Fang.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing and Eriol whooshed out a sigh of relief. The auburn-haired girl and raven-head were both nervously laughing. Xue Fang glared at me and looked over at Mei Ling, who was simply furious.

"I don't want to kiss her!" Mei Ling gagged. "Gross!"

"But," Kinomoto pointed out, "That means your chicken. And brave boys like Syaoran don't like chickens. They only like to cook em to serve to _other_ people."

Inside, I was cracking up. That girl was definitely something. But I still didn't like her. Meanwhile, Mei Ling's face was beet red.

"Fine." She reluctantly gave up. She turned towards Xue Fang and they stared at each other. They drew closer and closer till finally, Eriol snapped. He stood up and slammed their heads together, lips, noses, and all.

"See?" He smiled wickedly. "That wasn't so hard."

Kinomoto and her friend was laughing hysterics. Raven-head's laugh was high and giddy and Kinomoto's laugh was tinkly. Funny, it reminded me of cherry blossoms. I wonder why.

Mei Ling and my sister, both deeply red in the face, glared at Eriol. Then Mei Ling just shrugged it off like it was no big deal and just sat back down comfortably in her seat.

"Your turn, Xue Fang." She said.

Xue Fang looked at the bottle carefully, and then spun it. It went around and around and then landed on...Eriol. His eyes grew wide and he looked at me with the face like, "I have to kiss your sister!"

I grinned and said, "Hah, Eriol. Have fun kissing my butt ugly sister."

Eriol glared at me and Xue Fang whopped me on the head. Ouch. Entirely painful. After that little commotion, they stared at each other. After what seemed like forever, Eriol just quickly pecked her on the lips and sat down, face like a tomato.

"Go, Eriol. Spin the bottle." I said, nudging him on the arm. He nodded and then spun the bottle. It went around and around and around and then seemed to land on Mei Ling. She let out a gasp and shut her eyes tightly, but the bottle continued on and landed on, raven-head!

"Um..." she murmured and looked up at Eriol. His face looked like...ketchup? They gazed at each other and both walked into the center of the circle of couches. Tomoyo leaned in and Eriol gently took hold of her waist and pulled her in, kissing her. Although I'm not a romantic guy, the scene was all pretty sweet. Too sweet. Ew.

That kiss seemed forever. Tomoyo seemed to be in a deep trance and Eriol, eyes shut, just held on to her, as though she was his life.

_So..._I thought, _he does like her after all..._

A sudden cough broke the two apart. They looked around and looked at Xue Fang, who was all too much insulted by the fact that Eriol only pecked her, but was giving raven-head such a long, deep kiss. Girls. They're so weird.

"Um...so." Raven-head said, face red. "My turn?"

Most of us nodded and she took a quick spin. It topped over and landed on...Kinomoto? Raven-head's face flushed and she looked up at her best friend. Kinomoto coughed and looked warily back at raven-head.

"Err...okay then." She muttered and quickly pecked raven-head. Then, without hesitation, she took the bottle and spun it.

I must say, after I saw who it landed on, the bottle seemed to be very evilly cursed or somehow, life's just a bunch of stupid coincidences that I could do without. In other words, the bottle landed on me.

I couldn't help it, but my heart was racing. I had to kiss Kinomoto? Just the thought of it made my head light.

_Get a hold of yourself, kiddo._ I scolded myself. _It's just her._

But was it?

"Um..." I mumbled and walked towards the center as Kinomoto did the same. She was so close. Oh, so close. I could feel a tingly sense in my...nevermind.

Suddenly, I did an unexpected thing. I didn't even know why I did it. My body just...did it on its own, I guess. I reached out and pulled the girl into my arms and softly landed my lips on hers. I looked at her emerald eyes, so deep, so knowing, and wide open with shock. Then, she closed her eyes and kissed back, something totally unexpected. It felt like something magical, as though I've felt this feeling before. I could feel Sakura's arms wrap around me and I pulled her closer, embracing her hold. Even though my mind was telling me not to, this unknown wanting just made me, and I did that.

When we broke apart, I was looked into Sakura's eyes. They were so...dreamy. Those emerald eyes just looked right into my soul. I felt drawn towards them. When those eyes blinked, I suddenly was snapped back into reality.

_Oh...my...god..._I thought as I sat back down on the couch. My face felt so hot, like as though a million pins were stabbing at it. I side glanced towards Kinomoto, and she was beet red as well. I looked to Eriol, who had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I've got blackmail now, Syaoran." He grinned. I glared at him. It's the simple routine of our lives.

A sob distracted my thoughts and I looked over to see a teary-eyed Mei Ling. She said no words but ran out, leaving a rather silent room behind. Xue Fang only glared at me and followed her.

Kinomoto looked up shocked and made a sympathetic face. The she said and said, "Poor Mei Ling."

With those simple words, she and her friend, exited the room, leaving me and Eriol behind.

"Wanna go?" Eriol said.

"Yeah..." I sighed. Today was a hectic day with all this stupid kissing everywhere. The two of us scuffled out of the room and all retired to our beds, welcoming sleep.

--

**Hohoho...Syaoran seems to have a thing for Sakura...or does he? Well, you'd never know, unless if you review so I can continue my story. :)**

**Thanks again to the reviewers!**

**rEyReY**


End file.
